Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion (“OTEC”) is a manner of producing renewable energy using solar energy stored as heat in the oceans' tropical regions. Tropical oceans and seas around the world offer a unique renewable energy resource. In many tropical areas (between approximately 20° north and 20° south latitude), the temperature of the surface sea water remains nearly constant. To depths of approximately 100 ft the average surface temperature of the sea water varies seasonally between 75° and 85° F. or more. In the same regions, deep ocean water (between 2500 feet and 4200 feet or more) remains a fairly constant 40° F. Thus, the tropical ocean structure offers a large warm water reservoir at the surface and a large cold water reservoir at depth, with a temperature difference between the warm and cold reservoirs of between 35° to 45° F. This temperature difference remains fairly constant throughout the day and night, with small seasonal changes.
The OTEC process uses the temperature difference between surface and deep sea tropical waters to drive a heat engine to produce electrical energy. OTEC power generation was identified in the late 1970's as a possible renewable energy source having a low to zero carbon footprint for the energy produced. An OTEC power plant, however, has a low thermodynamic efficiency compared to more traditional, high pressure, high temperature power generation plants. For example, using the average ocean surface temperatures between 80° and 85° F. and a constant deep water temperature of 40° F., the maximum ideal Carnot efficiency of an OTEC power plant will be 7.5 to 8%. In practical operation, the gross power efficiency of an OTEC power system has been estimated to be about half the Carnot limit, or approximately 3.5 to 4.0%. Additionally, analysis performed by leading investigators in the 1970's and 1980's, and documented in “Renewable Energy from the Ocean, a Guide to OTEC” William Avery and Chih Wu, Oxford University Press, 1994 (incorporated herein by reference), indicates that between one quarter to one half (or more) of the gross electrical power generated by an OTEC plant operating with a ΔT of 40° F. would be required to run the water and working fluid pumps and to supply power to other auxiliary needs of the plant. On this basis, the low overall net efficiency of an OTEC power plant converting the thermal energy stored in the ocean surface waters to net electric energy has not been a commercially viable energy production option.
Environmental concerns associated with an OTEC plant have also been an impediment to OTEC operations. Traditional OTEC systems draw in large volumes of nutrient rich cold water from the ocean depths and discharge this water at or near the surface. Such discharge can effect, in a positive or adverse manner, the ocean environment near the OTEC plant, impacting fish stocks and reef systems that may be down current from the OTEC discharge.